shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
F-144 Sky Penguin
|affltion=??? |first=??? }} The F-144 Sky Penguin is an aircraft, owned by Buster Trench It is capable of flight for long periods of time and can cross the distance between islands in the matter of hours. It is used as a mode of transportation, mainly over the Calm Belts, as they simply are to dangerous to sail on the water instead it flies over them. It is warmly refered to as Bubbles so as to not say it's full name. Aircraft Design Bubbles is not only an air craft it's also alive, this is because of the application of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: African Penguin, to the original metal structure with the engine and thrusters. The fruit was used expertly to provide the non aerodynamic body of the original structure with a new aerodynamic form using the avian shaped body of the Fruit's model. Ideally it would have been a different model of bird species, but only the african penguin model was available and because of it's Aquatic nature, it was not very sought out. The engines are incredibly powerful and can produce various tons of force to provide enough speed and torque to lift itself off the ground, the force they produce is roughly a tenth of the full thrust of a coup de burst constantly, as such it takes a lot of energy to simply fly as it runs on not only electricity but also on the life energy of the penguin itself. However the energy used exponentially drops once it enters the perfect altitude below the clouds, as the F-144 Sky Penguin can effectively glide massive island crossing distance, recovering it's energy through respiration or digestion in the meanwhile. Powers Because of bubbles massive size and metal body he is incredibly strong and resilient to damage. While he is without any actual fighting knowledge Buster regularly pilots him in combat to deal with foes with overwhelming force. Forms Full Penguin.jpg|Full penguin mode Hybrid Jet Penguin.jpg|Hybrid Mode capable of fighting F-144 Sky Penguin.jpg|Jet Plane Mode Rooms As the F-144 original metal casing was built like a house with a few distinct rooms with furniture nailed or fused to the floor and walls the inside of the F-144 Sky Penguin is surprisingly luxurious for what seems like such an high tech machine. Cockpit Is the place where Buster Trench is able to pilot the F-144 Sky Penguin and also where his living quarters. Because the cockpit functions as the head of Bubbles the machinery installed within it also functions as a brain, allowing those that pilot Bubbles to perfectly control his movements and furthermore "install" programs into Bubbles' brain. Living Quarters While originally a massive empty room used for storage of food and miscellaneous, after realizing that he would have company in his journeys he later remodeled it into two large distinct rooms, one for the male's living quarters and the other for the female living quarters. Kitchen A very simple kitchen with nothing but the bare necessities for cooking. Storage Originally an empty room that now serves as storage for food and other provisions as necessary. Also serves as Buster's workshop where he creates new parts for Bubbles. Bathroom The room farthest down, it's directly linked to a series of pipes meant to eject things through Bubbles' butt and it's only equipped with a toilet, a mirror and few personal hygiene items. The water utilized for personal hygiene is very limited and as such Bubbles has no shower in him. Trivia *The airship being alive is not only powered by electricity but also from sea king meat, seeing as sea king is the main nourishment for F-144 Sky Penguin Category:Airship Category:Ships